


It's The Thought That Counts

by Mindswander



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/pseuds/Mindswander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for day three of thundershield week-A gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> For once in my life I kept it short for the fill and I'm proud lol. A bit of cutness is due I say.

“There you are.”

The rest of the avengers were still milling about in town or closer toward the light given off the quintjet as Steve found the exact person he was searching for. Thor, perched atop an uneven stack of rubble, turned to grin at him, the enthusiasm in the expression blinding even in the darkness. He sure knew how to make a guy feel missed.

“Your disappearance was noted as well,” the thunderer responded, the deep rumble of his voice practically beckoning the soldier closer though the package he hid behind his back was that much more obvious by doing so. At least the Asgardian had the decency not to say anything aloud, his arched eyebrows however, let him know he wasn’t getting away with anything.

“Last perimeter check. I couldn’t help myself.” Steve shrugged easily, the crunch of broken ground underfoot giving way to silence as he came to a stop just at Thor’s side.

The other man’s chuckle was light and warm, something  he had hoped to hear more of today, but this was better late than never. “You are ever the responsible one Steven.”

To his Asgardian’s words he gave a noncommittal noise, all too aware for the moment of the darkness and silence from what should be a bustling town just below them. Today brought no causalities, but the property damage was astronomical and nothing but a small section in the northern corner remained lit even after they chose to stay and aid the people as best they could.  

“So, uh—“ Steve tore his gaze away from the ruins, some of the curls of smoke blotting out the stars in the distance and gave Thor one of his patented lopsided grins. “—my plans for you today might have been altered…somewhat.” More than a little, but duty calls and the other man sure wasn’t complaining, never would either, and neither was he, despite hoping to give him something more relaxing and less stressful than this. Saving people’s lives though, that was its own sort of reward. Still, the thunderer watched him intently and nodded, clearly waiting for him to continue. “But on my walk over there in the lit part I found something for you you might like.” It had been all Steve could do to make the guy agree to let him pay altogether and he sure beat it the moment he signed his slip, the tip he left him enough to cover the collapsed roof to his garage and then some he figured.

Bringing the poorly hidden box out from behind his back, the soldier lifted the lid to reveal the perfectly frosted cupcake within, chocolate by the smell of it, with the word Thor written in gold icing just around the side. “Your actual gifts are at home, but I thought this and me might be enough to cover for now?”

Thor’s mock uncaring pull to his mouth and lift of his shoulders were half baked and Steve scoffed before he moved into his space, one arm looping around his neck to pull him into a kiss. He tasted a bit of ash and how it smelled after a storm making the soldier smile into it when a warm palm curled around the back of his neck to hold him close, their foreheads remaining touching even when their lips no longer were.

“Happy birthday, Thor.”


End file.
